Late Night Shenanigans
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: The girls all have a sleepover and... Let's all just say the title explains the rest of the summary. Oh and not part of the "Special" series. Just a story I wrote.


**This is what happens during the rest of the night during a sleepover. Humor and Friendship fluff everywhere. No negative reviews please.**

"Alright Ladies. It's one in the morning! How about we get some sleep?"

"Yeah." One girl yawned and then curled up. "Night Frenchy!"

"Night Marty!"

"Night Rizzo!"

"Night Marty!"

"Night Sandy!"

"Night French!"

"Night Jan!"

"Night French!"

"Night Jan!"

"Night Sandy!"

"Night Marty!"

"Alright already!" Rizzo exploded and then announced, "Goodnight to ya!" Then she lays down and soon the ladies one by one bunked down as well.

They were all having a long girl's night in at Frenchy's place. But in the AM hours, they crash or they all agree they need sleep. Frenchy of course sleeps in her own bed and Marty joins her because she always refuse to sleep on the floor. Rizzo, Sandy, and Jan are all on the floor in their sleeping bags.

Then the silence was broken fifteen minutes later when someone asks whispering, "Hey Marty? Are you asleep?"

Marty sighs turning over to Frenchy, "Not yet."

"I thought we can talk."

"About what?"

"Doody!"

Marty sighs, "You told me that story a thousand times already!"

"I'm sorry Marty. But it doesn't get old."

Then they hear really loud snoring.

"That better be Rizzo." Frenchy mumbled.

"Will you all shut up? I'm trying to sleep!"

They look at Rizzo who is lying in the sleeping bag, her head underneath the pillow covering her ears. Marty and Frenchy looked at each other confused.

"It ain't Rizzo. I think it's Jan." Marty sighs annoyed.

"How do you know?" Frenchy asked cocking her head.

Marty explained, "I know it ain't Sandy. She doesn't make a sound. And Jan sleeps like the dead. She can sleep through anything! She even slept through an earthquake!"

"Oh."

Marty continues, "Yeah. I mean she can sleep through anything. She's not a very light sleeper."

Frenchy suddenly has a devilish grin on her face. "Anything?" She asked.

Marty replied, "Yeah, even when something falls on her."

Frenchy giggles, "I have an idea..."

In ten minutes, Marty and Frenchy has put makeup all over Jan's face. There are hearts on cheeks out of red lipstick, a black mustache out of mascara, and too much blue eye shadow on her eyelids. They also put too much white powder on her face. Frenchy puts some hair clips in her pigtails. The whole time, they were giggling.

They hear a yawn and then asks, "What's going on?"

They look to see Sandy awake and she asks suddenly, "What are you doing to Jan?"

"Shush Sandy. You'll wake her up!" Frenchy shushed.

"Oh sorry..." Sandy apologizes in a whisper and Marty says quietly, "Don't worry. She never wakes up. She can sleep through all this. That's why we did a little experiment."

Sandy looks at Jan's face and back to the others and says frowning, "I can't believe you!"

"Yeah." Frenchy says a little guilty, "We're horrible friends."

"No." Sandy says suddenly. "I can't believe you haven't put a smiley face on her forehead yet!"

Marty and Frenchy look at each other laughing and then Marty asks, "You wanna do the honors?"

"With pleasure!" Sandy comes over and takes Frenchy's lipstick and drew a smiley face all over Jan's forehead. She didn't even move an inch.

Rizzo sits up and asks, "What the hell are you doing?!"

The three girls shush and then Sandy whispers, "We're doing an experiment!"

"She snores like my uncle after thanksgiving dinner!" Frenchy assures and Rizzo retorts back sarcastically, "She snores like herself after thanksgiving dinner."

She looks at Jan and then the others and then she says, "I got an idea to shut her mouth! Where's Jan's bag?"

Frenchy replied in a whisper pointing, "In the corner over there."

Rizzo got up and went to the corner and picked up Jan's paper bag which has her Twinkies in it and then took one out, came back and popped it in Jan's mouth and have it sticking out. It was now silent.

Then the girls tried to keep themselves from laughing hysterically and it was muted.

Marty got her camera and took a picture of it. "She's gonna freak out when she sees this!"

Rizzo says sarcastically, "Hey. Look at the bright side. She'll have breakfast!"

Frenchy giggles and then yawns, "I think it's time we got back to bed."

"Yeah. Goodnight everyone!" Sandy went back to her sleeping bag and crawled under there to go back to sleep. Marty and Frenchy went back to bed and Rizzo continued to lay there trying her best to get some sleep.

But then they heard a crash by the window.

All the girls except Jan all sat up.

"What the hell was that?!" Marty asked and then suddenly a lump came in the window and the girls tried not to scream.

"Get your crotch outta my neck!"

Then Sandy asked, "Doody?"

The three guys stood up and brushed their pants and greased their hair.

"What the hell are you three doing here at this hour?!" Frenchy asked.

Sonny replies, "We wanted to see you chicks!"

"Yeah! We missed you!" Doody shouts.

The girls awwed, and then Rizzo says sarcastically and a bit cranky, "That's so sweet of you. But can you come in mornin'? Some of us are sleeping! Or trying to."

"And where's Danny? And Kenickie?" Sandy asked.

Putzie replied, "All I know is that they didn't know we're here!"

Frenchy shouts quietly, "You can't be here! You gotta get out of here!"

Sonny said pleading, "Fine. But can we stay here? Please?"

"Not on your life!" Rizzo said lying down again.

"Yeah. Go home!" Marty shouted throwing a pillow at them and they groan bidding them goodnight before jumping out the window.

Then it was two hours later and Rizzo still hasn't fallen asleep which is make her frustrated.

"Ugh. Why can't I sleep?" She quietly punched her pillow to try.

"You ok Rizz?"

Rizzo turned to see Sandy awake and then replied, "Yeah. Still trying to sleep."

Sandy looks at the clock immediately and said, "Rizz! It's three in the morning! You haven't slept once?" She nodded softly in reply.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" Sandy asked.

Rizzo replied scoffing, "Nah. Lullabies aren't my thing. I never fell asleep to any of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Then they head tossing coming from Frenchy's bed and mumbles.

Sandy got up and went to Frenchy's bed and shook her awake. "French! It's alright! Just a bad dream!"

"No!" Frenchy awoke squeaking, "The dancing brushes are coming to get me!"

Sandy tried not to smile and then comforts Frenchy by wrapping an arm around her telling her that it's alright. "It's ok Frenchy. It's just a bad dream."

Rizzo looked at the scene for a moment and turned over in her sleeping bag.

Sandy hushes Frenchy and then sings a soothing song to her until Frenchy's eyes drifted shut. She kisses her forehead affectionately for her best friend and then went back to her sleeping bag, but then she hears, "Sing that again."

"What's that?" Sandy asks Rizzo.

Rizzo sighs and says, "Sing that song again."

Sandy cocked her head to the side and asked, "I thought you didn't want me t-"

"Look. I nearly drifted off but then you stopped. Besides, your voice is kinda pretty."

Sandy smiles softly and then nods, "Alright. I'll sing for you." Then Sandy sings the soothing song again and then she looks to see Rizzo laying still. She smiled and looks around the room in case everyone else is awake. Not a sound. Especially when Jan still has a Twinkie in her mouth. Sandy shook her head lightly and mumbles to herself, "How does she sleep through all this?" Then she lays down.

About an hour and a half, Marty sat up and rubbed her eyes looking around the room. She lays back down and then she hears a groan and then realized who it is, "Rizzo?"

Rizzo turned over and saw Marty and then says, "Hey..."

Marty rubbed her eyes and asked, "Have you slept at all?"

Rizzo sighed and explained, "Well, thanks to Sandy's singing, I dozed off but then I woke up again. Ugh... I hate being an insomniac. That would explain why I sleep through history class."

Marty's eyes lit up and asks, "How about a story!?"

"No way," Rizzo snorted, "I don't want to hear bedtime stories."

"But Rizz. My story is getting old and so boring that it can knock anyone out like a punch."

Rizzo sighed, prepared herself and says, "Ready."

Marty begins her story about a hundred men she dated, and then soon hears soft breathing and then saw Rizzo is fast asleep. She smiles and then lays back down.

Soon Frenchy awoke needing to use the bathroom. She did, and came back to bed and then heard Rizzo tossing over in her sleeping bag.

"Rizz?"

"For the love of-" Rizzo shouted waking the others as well. Except Jan.

Marty yawns, "Rizzo? What are you doing up?"

"I just can't sleep! This is ridiculous." Rizzo shouted quietly so she won't wake Frenchy's parents. "I only dozed off twice and they aren't long!"

Marty yawned again and says wearily, "Yeah. Mine isn't good either. I only slept for five hours on and off mostly."

"I had a bad dream and suddenly it became restless," Frenchy confessed.

And Sandy said, "So did I. I woke up twice tonight. Also restless."

Rizzo sighs, "I wish I had Jan's life so I can pass out and stay like that. By the way, did I wake her?"

They looked at Jan who never moved and shook their heads.

"She hasn't moved an inch," Frenchy sighs annoyed. "Geez Marty! You're right! She sleeps like the dead!"

Sandy suddenly got worried, "You don't think we killed her. Didn't we?"

"What do ya mean?" Marty asked.

"I mean, using a Twinkie to close her airway."

"She can breathe through her nose," Frenchy whispered.

Sandy got up and took Jan's arm and checked her pulse to find it beating steadily.

"I'm surprised she slept through all this." Sandy says rather surprised.

"See! Told ya she can sleep through anything." Marty giggles, "Right Rizz?"

She asks and there is no reply. "Rizz?" She asked again and noticed Rizzo had finally fallen asleep lying in the middle of the floor.

The three girls awwed at their leader and then decides to go back to bed to catch a little more sleep.

The five girls slept the rest of the night.

Only five hours later, Frenchy's mom calls, "Girls! Breakfast!"

Sandy and Marty was the first to awake.

"What time is it?" Sandy asked and Marty replied, "ten."

Soon Frenchy awoke and yawned, "I want five more minutes mommy." And then lies down again.

Sandy smiles and then went to the bathroom to get dressed while Marty uses her mirror and pulling out some curls.

Rizzo opened her eyes finding herself stretched out of the floor. She stood up and asked, "What time is it?"

"Ten." Marty replied again.

Rizzo looks at the clock and then went to get dressed also.

Sandy came back as Frenchy rubbed her eyes and she asked, "Anyone knows when Jan will wake up?"

They shrugged and noticed a Twinkie rolled out of Jan's mouth as she yawns loudly, sat up and stretched her arms. "Morning guys..."

Rizzo came in smiling trying not to laugh. The other girls try to hold back their laughter.

"Guys. What's so funny?" Jan asked and gets up. "What did you do?"

"Nothing..." Frenchy replied.

"What did I miss?!" Jan asked wide awake suddenly.

Rizzo replied, "Let's just say, we were in our shenanigans."

 **What do you think? Again no negative reviews.**


End file.
